


COC 2019 - Day 14: Favorite Trope/Cliché

by and_then_he_kisses_me



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [12]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/and_then_he_kisses_me/pseuds/and_then_he_kisses_me
Summary: Simon trips and guess who's catching him. (I'm really bad at summarys okay.)
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553782
Kudos: 35
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	COC 2019 - Day 14: Favorite Trope/Cliché

SIMON

I can't belive the Mage wants to send me away. He can't do that! I belong here, I deserve to be here!

My chest feels tight as I stomp down the halls on my way to my (our) room. People are looking at me. My magic is all over the place and it takes all my strength to hold it back. I'm hoping Baz isn't in our room.

I rush up the stairs and consumed in all my rage, I trip. I prepare myself to painfully hit the ground, but someone catches me. And suddenly I'm in Baz's arms, holding on to his shoulders.

BAZ

I didn't mean to catch him, it was reflexisive. I mean, I knew it was him, who else is coming to our room. (Although I'm pretty confident that Bunce hangs out in our room, when I'm not there.)

I actually wanted to avoid him. I could feel his magic pouring out of him, when he came running across the school grounds. And for once I didn't want to be the one setting him off, so I decided to go somewhere else and leave him alone. And then... this happened.

Snow is still holding on to my shoulders, just looking up at me. If someone sees us, thats going to be hard to explain. We're just standing here, staring at each other. It's getting kind of awkward.

His magic isn't pouring out of him anymore. Whatever made him so angry, I guess he forgot about it.

"Um, you okay?" I finally say, braking the awkward silence. He blinks a few times and starts to blush furiously. If I had enough blood in me, I'd probably blush too. Instead I just raise my eyebrows.  
"Uh, um... Ye-yeah, thanks." He mumbles, avoiding to look at me.

He let's go of my shoulders and stands up straight. I let go of him, too and he pushes himself past me and goes to our room. I'm left standing their stupidly on the stairs.  
Crowly, what was that?

SIMON

What the fuck just happened? Did I just fall for Baz? Well, not literally, I tripped. But... He has strong arms and beautiful eyes. His hair fell into his face and I wanted to reach out and brush it away.

I have a problem. A big one. A 6'1 big problem. With black hair. And grey eyes.


End file.
